


Of Poetry and Promises

by ElizaEnjolrasdeLioncourt



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Edgar Allen Poe, Fluff, M/M, Poetry, up late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:17:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaEnjolrasdeLioncourt/pseuds/ElizaEnjolrasdeLioncourt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jehan and Montparnasse are awake at 3am because of Mont's crazy schedule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Poetry and Promises

Jehan was used to the irregular hours kept by Montparnasse. It didn’t bother them in the least, being that they had never needed more than five hours of sleep and could survive on as little as three. Jehan was lying awake in bed, wearing their favorite pajamas, and reading poetry, too exhausted to be writing, when they heard the all too familiar sound of their bedroom window opening next to them,  
“Some people use the front door, Chaton,” Jehan teased keeping their eyes on their book as Montparnasse walked over to the bed.  
“Where’s the fun in that?” Montparnasse smirked. He took the book from their hand and pressed a soft kiss to their lips before they had time to protest.  
“I was reading that,” Jehan pouted once Parnasse had pulled away.  
Parnasse eyed the book in his hand before looking back at Jehan, “Is this what has you awake at three in the morning, Little Bird, poetry?” he asked.  
“Well…not exactly,” Jehan mumbled, turning a lovely shade of pink.  
“Oh?” Montparnasse asked raising an eyebrow, “What then, my dear Jehan, has been keeping you up?”  
“I was waiting for my lover to climb through my bedroom window,” they admitted with a guilty smile.  
Parnasse carefully marked the page in Jehan’s book before setting it down on the nightstand. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed in bed next to Jehan, “Well…I hope you haven’t been waiting for too long, my love.”  
“No,” they sighed looking into Montparnasse’s eyes, “I haven’t been waiting more than an hour.” They turned over on their side and snuggled into Montparnasse’s chest, “Can we stay like this for a while?”  
“Jehan, my darling, we can stay like this for as long as you wish,” Montparnasse smiled pulling them closer. He twisted a strand of Jehan’s long ginger hair around his finger pecking their nose.  
Jehan’s nose scrunched up instinctively as they let out a giggle. “Hand me my book, Chaton; I’ll read to you.”  
“How can I say no to a private reading from the great Jehan Prouvaire?” Montparnasse smiled handing Jehan their book.  
They searched the pages until they found Montparnasse’s favorite poem. They cleared their throat and began reading as the rain started falling outside, “Once upon a midnight dreary/ As I pondered weak and weary…” they continued until they finished.  
“Read one of your favorites next,” Montparnasse said kissing Jehan’s forehead.  
Jehan thought for a moment before grinning and flipping to their favorite poem, “Take this kiss upon the brow! / And, in parting from you now,/Thus much let me avow-/You are not wrong, who deem/That my days have been a dream,” they continued reading until they reached the final line, “Is all that we see or seem/But a dream within a dream?”  
“I like that,” Parnasse said tracing shapes on Jehan’s back, under their shirt.  
Jehan closed the book and Montparnasse turned out the light.  
Jehan curled in closer, “Monty?” they yawned.  
“Yes?”  
“Promise me you’ll be here when I wake in the morning?” Jehan asked.  
“You know I can’t do that, Little Bird,” Montparnasse sighed in reply.  
“Please, Monty?” Jehan asked looking up at him with their big brown eyes.  
“OK,” Montparnasse nodded, “I promise.”  
Jehan was asleep in minutes, their head rising and falling with Montparnasse’s chest.  
Montparnasse reached for his cellphone, turned it off, fell asleep, and kept his promise.


End file.
